Midday (A Twilight Fanfiction)
by yeetyeertyrtdf
Summary: Seth wants to imprint. However he does just that on someone who the pack won't agree with. Does he fight his nature or his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seth walked down the beach he had seen Jake and Bella walk down so many times. Lives changed here, though you couldn't tell by the run down driftwood littering the sand or he storm raging overhead.

He was looking for what everyone else had. Jake had Nessie and Jared was set with Karen. Sam married Emily months ago- Quill was already Claire's best friend. Seth thought he had fount his imprint, Terry, but Jake told him she was only a good friend.

So Seth still walked down the beach, pondering the likelihood of actually meeting someone. He looked into every female's eyes as he walked by trying to feel something other than disgust at all their makeup.

His mind wandered to the Cullens. The only thing that had changed was that Nessie now looked like a 10 year-old, though her mind just as developed as her parents. He once thought he loved Nessie too, but realized it was just a brotherly affection and not just because Jake breathed insults in his ear every time he approached the half-vampire.

He almost bumped into Sam and a 5-month-preagnant Emily.

"Hey Seth," Sam said, dipping his head slightly in greeting. Emily smiled at him sweetly, her hands on her protruding stomach.

"Hey Sam, Emily." Seth looked at Emily's belly. "Sam and Emily Jr."

Emily laughed. "I told you, Seth," she began, "If it's a girl her name is Samantha and if it's a boy it's Emilano."

Sam laughed in turn. "You can't exactly blame them for calling our child Sam and Emily Jr."

Emily blushed. "I thought it was creative…"

Sam pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It is, dear. I was just playing around."

Seth felt jealously burn within the pit of his stomach. He was the only one who wanted to imprint on someone. "Okay guys, I need to get to Leah. She's visiting from Denmark." He tried to smile convincingly. He loved his sister but it wasn't hard to go without her for a few months… or years.

Emily looked away uncomfortably. "Tell her I said hello?"

"Sure thing."

Seth started back towards his small peach house on the top of Ginger Hill. He opened the door, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Leah!" he called through the small house. His mother wouldn't be home for a while.

Leah ran towards him. He thought she was excited to see him for a moment and was pleased but soon realized she had panic in her eyes. "V-vampire! In the forest, by the border!"

Seth's eyes were wide. "Where by the border, Leah? How do you know this?"

"I wanted to phase before I went back to Denmark! I am really busy there and it's nice to go back to the old ways once in a while. But she's by the stream. Looked pretty calm- she didn't seem to sense me." Leah looked shock stricken.

Seth didn't wait for her to say anything else. He bounded outside and in 10 great leaps reached the forest. He didn't bother taking off his shorts- there wasn't any time. He phased immediately (it was instinct now) and began to run full speed to the vicinity of the border and the stream.

By now the border was only used for reference circumstances. With all the Cullens and the LaPush pack had gone through together it seemed ridiculous to continue fighting. Bella and Renesmee specifically often visited Jacob here in his home.

Seth looked at his reflection in the stream. A great sandy wolf stared back at him. He was large, of course, like all the wolves but somehow managed to retain a lanky body like his human form. He sniffed around. Yes, there was definitely another vampire here. He howled so the whole pack could hear.

A minute or so later he heard Jake and Quil's voice in his mind.

_What's up?_ Jacob thought towards Seth. Quil thought the same thing, but a little more irritated as he was with Claire.

_Guys come to the intersection of the stream and the border. There was another vamp here. _Seth filled his thoughts with the scent of the new vampire and images of his surroundings. He felt the shiver as someone phased.

_Seth why'd you call?_ Sam thought, sounding weary.

_New vampire_ he thought back. _Can you get Embry to get the rest of the pack?_

_Sure thing_ Sam said. The pack didn't have an Alpha anymore—too many problems had arisen.

Seth had followed the scent not 50 yards when a much stronger scent crossed his nose. He looked up. There she was, there was the vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: This is what I want?

Seth's eyes widened, his wolfish facial features forming first surprise then a snarling anger. He growled menacingly then took a step forward.

_Seth, Seth! What is it? _Jake's worried thoughts echoed in his ear and Seth retaliated with images of the small girl before him.

She was very short- shorter than Alice, though she seemed to be 15 or 16. Her facial features were delicate and pretty, like all vampires, but it was to a quieter degree and didn't stand out as much. Auburn locks of hair fell down to past her shoulders and it was braided back.

Her blackish eyes were filled with terror at the werewolf. Seth tried not to take pleasure in this, as he was not a malicious person. As inexperienced with werewolves as she was, it was clear she knew this animal had a mind of its own.

"Please… please don't hurt me," the tone of her voice made Seth waver for just a moment. It wasn't too cold or high-pitched. "I swear- I'm no harm to you."

_Just to the humans, in which we protect!_ Jake snarled in his head. _You can take her Seth- she's weak._

He looked at her and couldn't help but think she was innocent.

"I'm only passing through, I'm just here to think."

_Jake I don't know, I cant help but feel she's innocent. Doesn't she remind you of Bella?_ Seth couldn't help see Bella's innocence in this young girl.

_Seth, if you don't attack her right now-_ Seth blocked out the next line of whatever Sam said. He wanted to think of his own. He held his ground against the girl, but didn't advance or make any move that might alarm her.

She seemed to calm down a bit. "I swear… I don't want to hurt you- I wont!"

Seth felt the suspicious minds of his pack echoing in his mind. They wanted him to attack, but why wasn't he? Something… some untold force… was telling him to phase.

_You can't phase, idiot! She's a vampire!_ Seth heard Jacob's warnings, but even though Jacob was second in command he couldn't help but disobey.

The sandy wolf stepped back into the cover of the trees, closed his eyes for a moment and waited for the sensation of standing on two feet. The sensation of having full control of your body- no pesky voices to tell you doing anything but what you think is right. Of course as soon as he phased he heard wolves howling.

Seth heard the female vampire's breath catch. She sensed danger from the oncoming wolves. He quickly pulled on his jean shorts and ran out from the shadowing trees to see her face to face.

She was facing away, the long hair glimmering in the dim sunlight. Her skin didn't look so white, as if she managed to spend time in the sun. The pearly smoothness had a shimmer to it from the sunset. However, instead of the danger he normally felt in the face of a vampire was replaced by curiosity.

She turned around, slowly, looking at her feet. As she looked up, he did too. Their eyes met.

His widened.

How could he be so blind? How could he not realize that this woman, this vampire was for him? She was absolutely perfect. Each movement dazzled him and each flutter of her eyelashes made him lose his breath. How… how had he not seen her before? How had Seth spent this much of his life without her. What was her name? He had to know.

"I'm so sorry!" she responded, voice silken and filled with remorse. "I never meant to cause any trouble, but I couldn't help but wander to this part of the country. It's perfect for… my kind."

"What's… what's your name?" Seth managed to stutter. He had never felt this much love in his body and he couldn't help but feel a little staggered by it. "I'm Seth. I'm a were- I mean a shape shifter."

"I'm Mary, vampire. But I'm sure you knew that from the way you shot after me." Mary crossed her ankles and grinned a little. "However I'm hoping we can be friends now?"

Seth grinned and reached his hand out in agreement. "Of course. Pleasure to meet you Mary, but we really gotta go."

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My pack, we don't really like vamps showing up on our land…" he trailed off. "You know… dietary concerns."

Mary looked intensely at him. She didn't look like she could hold her own against someone as small as Alice, let alone a his pack.

He grabbed her hand, trying not to revel in the smoothness of her skin. It was cold, but to him not icy. He pulled her a few steps.

That's when a large russet wolf lunged for her throat.


	3. Chapter 3: For Nature or Love

Everything happened in a split second. Seth saw Jacob launching himself forward. He was aiming for Mary, his large canines directly targeted at her throat. Seth knew he needed to protect her, there was no point existing if she wasn't there. It was instinctual to phase, and he did so at the right time because just as he leapt forward and knocked Jacob away, the russet wolf's jaws were an inch from Mary's throat.

He pulled Jacob to the ground, not letting go of his pelt until he stopped fighting against him.

_What the hell Seth?_ Jacob yelled, getting off the ground and snarling.

_Yeah Seth, not even Paul would do something like that, _Seth heard Quil commenting in his head.

_Both of you, quiet_, Sam said, effectively stopping the bickering. _Seth, explain yourself_.

Seth filled his mind not with words or pictures, but with the feeling he had when standing in the presence of her. The one person who changed his life. He knew that things would be different now, and its not like he wanted to feel so protective of her, but it wasn't exactly something he could turn away from.

The pack all snarled. They lashed their claws and teeth. How could this happen to one of them? To be so unlucky as to imprint on a bloodsucker?

Seth turned behind him, to see Mary looking afraid at her surroundings. There were now 3 wolves in the clearing, Sam, Jacob, and Jared. All three of them were ready to attack. All three of them were trying to convince Seth to let her go.

_You can't! _Seth said, backing up so he was nearer to Mary, but not losing his aggressive stance. _I imprinted on her, which means she is under protection._

Sam shuffled his paws and sat down in defeat. _He's right. Everyone stand down._ Everyone gathered in the clearing by now, and all of them sat and stopped their snarling. Everyone except for Jacob.

_I will not stand down, Sam. Seth! You're endangering the entire pack by protecting this bloodsucker! _Jacob stepped forward and snarled.

Seth growled, but before his response, Sam stood up. _Step down Jacob. You cannot hurt him; it's against pack code. And you know the consequences._

Jacob nodded, and sat down, still glaring at Mary. Sam called all of the pack to attention. Everyone go and look out for other vamps. _Seth, you bring Mary to the Cullens, see if they can take her in._

Seth nodded. As the wolves ran off into the forest, he turned to Mary and nodded towards her, beckoning her to follow him. She nodded, and he ran off, with Mary close behind. Despite her weak appearance, she kept up close behind him. Together, they ran off to the Cullen's, neither of them sure what's going on.


End file.
